Dementia results from a wide variety of distinctive pathological processes. The most common pathological processes causing dementia are Alzheimer's disease (“AD”), cerebral amyloid angiopathy (“CM”) and prion-mediated diseases (see, e.g., Haan et al., Clin. Neurol. Neurosurg., 1990, 92(4):305-310; Glenner et al., J. Neurol. Sci., 1989, 94:1-28). AD is a progressive, neurodegenerative disorder characterized by memory impairment and cognitive dysfunction. AD affects nearly half of all people past the age of 85, the most rapidly growing portion of the United States population. As such, the number of AD patients in the United States is expected to increase from about 4 million to about 14 million by 2050.
The accumulation of amyloid-β (Aβ peptides) is believed to be one of the underlying causes of Alzheimer's disease (AD), which is the most common cause of cognitive decline in the elderly (Hardy & Allsop, Trends Pharmacol. Sci., 1991; 12(10):383-8; Selkoe, Behav. Brain Res., 2008; 192(1):106-13). Aβ, the major protein constituent of amyloid plaques, is derived from sequential cleavage of the type I integral membrane protein, amyloid precursor protein (APP) by two proteases, β- and γ-secretase. Proteolytic cleavage of APP by the β-site APP cleaving enzymes (BACE1 and BACE2) generates a soluble N-terminal ectodomain of APP (sAPPβ) and the C-terminal fragment C99. Subsequent cleavage of the membrane-bound C99 fragment by the γ-secretase liberates the various Aβ peptide species, of which Aβ40 and Aβ42 are the most predominant forms (Vassar et al., J. Neurosci., 2009; 29(41):12787-94; Marks & Berg, Neurochem. Res., 2010; 35:181-210). Therefore, limiting the generation of Aβ directly through inhibition of BACE1 is one of the most attractive approaches for the treatment of AD, as BACE1 inhibitors could effectively inhibit the formation of all predominant Aβ peptides.
In addition, it has been determined that BACE1 knock-out mice had markedly enhanced clearance of axonal and myelin debris from degenerated fibers, accelerated axonal regeneration, and earlier reinnervation of neuromuscular junctions compared with littermate controls. These data suggest BACE1 inhibition as a therapeutic approach to accelerate regeneration and recovery after peripheral nerve damage. (See Farah et al., J. Neurosci., 2011, 31(15): 5744-5754).
Insulin resistance and impaired glucose homoeostasis are important indicators of Type 2 diabetes and are early risk factors of AD. In particular, there is a higher risk of sporadic AD in patients with Type 2 diabetes and AD patients are more prone to Type 2 diabetes (Butler, Diabetes, 53:474-481, 2004.). Recently, it has also been proposed that AD should be reconsidered as Type 3 diabetes (de la Monte, J. Diabetes Sci. Technol., 2008; 2(6):1101-1113). Of special interest is the fact that AD and Type 2 diabetes share common pathogenic mechanisms and possibly treatments (Park S. A., J. Clin. Neurol., 2011; 7:10-18; Raffa, Br. J. Clin. Pharmacol 2011, 71(3):365-376). Elevated plasma levels of Aβ, the product of BACE activities, were recently associated with hyperglycemia and obesity in humans (see Meakin et al., Biochem J., 2012, 441(1):285-96.; Martins, Journal of Alzheimer's Disease, 8 (2005) 269-282). Moreover, increased Aβ production prompts the onset of glucose intolerance and insulin resistance in mice (Cózar-Castellano, Am. J. Physiol. Endocrinol. Metab., 302:E1373-E1380, 2012; Delibegovic, Diabetologia (2011) 54:2143-2151). Finally, it is also suggested that circulating Aβ could participate in the development of atherosclerosis in both humans and mice (De Meyer, Atherosclerosis 216 (2011) 54-58; Catapano, Atherosclerosis 210 (2010) 78-87; Roher, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1812 (2011) 1508-1514).
Therefore, it is believed that BACE1 levels may play a critical role in glucose and lipid homoeostasis in conditions of chronic nutrient excess. Specifically, BACE1 inhibitors may be potentially useful for increasing insulin sensitivity in skeletal muscle and liver as illustrated by the fact that reduction in BACE1 decreases body weight, protects against diet-induced obesity and enhances insulin sensitivity in mice (see Meakin et al., Biochem. J. 2012, 441(1):285-96). Of equal interest is the identification of LRP1 as a BACE1 substrate and the potential link to atherosclerosis (Strickland, Physiol. Rev., 88: 887-918, 2008; Hyman, J. Biol. Chem., Vol. 280, No. 18, 17777-17785, 2005).
Likewise, inhibition of BACE2 is proposed as a treatment of Type 2 diabetes with the potential to preserve and restore β-cell mass and stimulate insulin secretion in pre-diabetic and diabetic patients (WO2011/020806). BACE2 is a β-cell enriched protease that regulates pancreatic β cell function and mass and is a close homologue of BACE1. Pharmacological inhibition of BACE2 increases β-cell mass and function, leading to the stabilization of Tmem27. (See Esterhazy et al., Cell Metabolism 2011, 14(3): 365-377). It is suggested that BACE2 inhibitors are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of diseases associated with the inhibition of BACE2 (e.g., Type 2 diabetes, with the potential to preserve and restore β-cell mass and stimulate insulin secretion in pre-diabetic and diabetic patients) (WO2011/020806).
Aminodihydrothiazine or thioamidine compounds are described in US2009/0082560, WO 2009/091016 and WO 2010/038686 as useful inhibitors of the β-secretase enzyme. Fused heterocyclic derivatives useful as inhibitors of the β-secretase enzyme are described in WO 2011071109 and corresponding US 2012245155. Co-pending PCT application, PCT/IB2012/054198, filed by Pfizer Inc on Aug. 17, 2012, also describes aminodihydrothiazine compounds that are useful inhibitors of the β-secretase enzyme. The present invention is directed to novel thioamidine compounds and their use in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, including AD, as well as the treatment of metabolic diseases and conditions such as diabetes and obesity.